Dr Pike's Annoyance
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Some spoilers to "Crazy for You" inside. Dr. Pike's annoyance leads to some Rizzles loving in the lab. Reviews please!


**Alright so after the episode "Crazy for You" with Dr. Pike's confession and my chapter in Misunderstanding with Dr. Pike talking while Jane was pleasing Maura I had this crazy idea of my own.**

**So that being said this is a one shot only. It's out a fairly out there idea and does contain Dr. Pike, but no he does not take his clothes off. *ugh* **

**Leave reviews if you enjoyed it. If you didn't… like I said it's just a one shot and my other fics will be updated soon.**

**Thanks!**

**(Some spoilers for "Crazy for You" so if you haven't seen it I recommend watching it first)**

* * *

A week after the hell of Jane being taken by the crazed lover things had finally calmed down. The routine fell back into normal… well almost normal.

Jane still couldn't sleep in her bedroom. Or go in her house even. So Jane had been spending it with Maura.

Oh and fucking Maura. A lot.

After having snuggled up on the couch that night Jane had finally broke down. She had almost lost her life countless times and that had never bothered her until Maura. Before Maura, being taken hostage and almost killed really didn't bother Jane because she lived for the job. But when she met Maura things changed and Jane realized she was living for Maura.

To see her. To hear her laugh. To touch her.

Jane broke that night and told Maura she was in love with her. Things had worked out perfectly.

No one knew that they were dating yet, but that was okay with them. Jane enjoyed having Maura all to herself now.

Currently, heading down to the morgue to see said girlfriend Jane paused in the doorway. Dr. Pike was currently talking to Maura about something and Jane smirked. While she knew she should jump in and rescue Maura… or save her from stabbing Dr. Pike Jane hid herself behind the door and watched.

They were arguing about something Jane hadn't a clue about. That was until Dr. Pike decided to get brave. "Why do you have to be so hot when dampening my learning abilities?" Dr. Pike shouted at Maura.

"What?!" Maura nearly shrieked. "I could write you up for sexual harassment! Get out!"

"Dr. Isles you are the finest specimen." Jane's eyes went wide as he took a step toward Maura forcing her back against one of the lab tables.

"Dr. Pike if you don't stop I will be forced to alert you to the boards for sexual harassment and insubordination!" Maura's eyes were blazing as she tried to push back into the table to keep him as far as possible from her. She also was running through the self defense lessons Jane had taught her in her head in case she needed them.

"Just one little romp Dr. Isles and I'll never question your methods or bother you again, even if your methods are out dated. I just need to know what it's like with you."

Jane decided it was time to step in. Just as Dr. Pike was about to reach out and touch Maura's hip Jane managed to slip between them. "Hands off buddy."

"Detective Rizzoli." Dr. Pike gasped, stepping back and coughing. "I didn't see you there. You look ravishing as always."

"Save it Dr. Pike." Jane answered curtly. She could feel Maura's hand grab the back of her shirt to keep from flailing out at him.

"I was just…"

"You were just hitting on my girlfriend and I don't appreciate it." Jane cut in. She heard Maura's slight gasp before Maura pressed closer to her back.

"Your… your girlfriend?" His voice had gone a bit higher.

"Yes. My girlfriend. Is that a problem Dr. Pike?" Jane asked with a smirk on her face.

"No. No not at all. I just wasn't aware that you two are bisexual."

Jane moved over a bit to wrap her arm around Maura's waist, pulling her close. "Oh I'm not. Maura is bisexual, but for me it's just women. More specifically, it's just Maura. So if you'll stop hitting on her that would be greatly appreciated."

Maura grinned at the baffled look on his face. Dr. Pike had certainly not been the person she would have chose to first come out too. But she realized this was highly stimulating and amusing.

Both women were grinning, proud of themselves for stumping Dr. Pike when they saw his expression change. It went from perplexed to suddenly cunning. "Kiss each other."

"Excuse me?" Jane gawked.

"Dr. Pike that is highly unprofessional!"

He just grinned and crossed his arms. "Kiss each other and I won't bother you for a week. The longer and hotter the kiss the more time you get away from me."

Maura looked at him like he had sixteen heads. "You've got to be kidding me?! You can't seriously think that is going to work! You arrogant, pig headed, pervert of an intern! I can't believe the boards even certified you as a…" Maura's long winded insults were abruptly cut off as Jane's lips pressed to Maura's.

She gasped, eyes wide as Jane moved her mouth against hers, hands encircling her waist. Maura's hands were held above Jane's shoulders, caught off guard. Yet, despite the situation Maura couldn't resist Jane.

Her tongue licking at her lips, asking for entrance made Maura melt. Opening her mouth Maura let Jane kiss her deeply, their tongues battling softly within her mouth as Dr. Pike stood gawking. Maura closed her eyes, focusing solely on the feel of Jane's lips on hers.

Wrapping her arms over strong shoulders, Maura leaned into Jane's frame. When neither could breathe anymore they pulled back, each staring into the other's eyes and Jane licked her lips. Swallowing thickly Jane turned and looked at Dr. Pike. "I think that earns Dr. Isles at least a month away from you."

He nodded, shifting on his feet awkwardly. "Yes." He coughed. "Yes I believe it does. Good day ladies." And with that he practically ran out of the room.

Once he was gone both girls fell into hysterical laughter. Once they were able to breathe without gasping for air Maura smacked Jane on the arm. "I can't believe you did that!"

Jane smirked and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pressing her against the lab table. "Hey was hitting on my woman. I needed to prove that she was mine."

"I'm not an object to be possessed." Maura shot back, but there was a grin on her face.

"Mmm." Jane hummed before pressing her lips back against Maura's. She dueled with her gently, probing her tongue in and out of Maura's wet cavern. Pulling back and swiped her tongue over Maura's bottom lip Jane's eyes had gone dark. "How many people are still here?"

"Dr. Pike was the last one." Maura breathed, having to clear her throat to make the words come out of her throat. She let out a quiet moan as Jane lifted her onto the lab table.

"This dress fits you perfectly." Jane appraised as her hands dragged down Maura's sides. The movement educed a small shiver and Maura's eyes fluttering shut.

"Thank you." Maura's body was already trembling and Jane hadn't even really done anything yet.

"You're more than welcome Maura." Jane husked. Her lips found Maura's neck and were slowly kissing up the column of her throat. Flicking her tongue over her jaw, Jane nuzzled her nose into Maura's hair. "You smell good too." Her hands found the edge of Maura's dress and pushed it up a bit, slipping her hands underneath. They met the soft, smooth skin of Maura's thighs. "And so supple." Jane didn't know when words like supple had become a part of her vocabulary, but she did know Maura was the cause of it.

"Oh Jane." Maura let out on a breath of air. "We… we should take this... home." She has having increasing difficulty thinking straight.

The cool air around them rushed across Maura's soaked panties as Jane pushed up the dress even more. Maura moaned, eyes still closed, and head tipping back to rest on the wall. "I can't wait that long." Jane responded, closing her lips over Maura's weak spot on her neck.

"Ahh. Jane." Maura gasped her back arching toward Jane. Her hands were next to her, grabbing the counter for support. Jane sucked gingerly on Maura's neck, careful not to mark her. It was still warm enough that if Maura wore a scarf to work Frost and Korsak would know something was up. And so would Dr. Pike now.

Jane trailed her lips over to the other side before moving down to Maura's collarbones. She pushed the sleeve down, letting it fall off Maura's shoulder before placing wet, opened mouthed kisses along her shoulder and collar. "You taste so sweet."

Maura wanted to scream, moan, and yell anything but Jane had her captivated. "Oh God Jane please. Go faster."

Jane skimmed her lips back up to Maura's jaw, flicking her tongue out over Maura's parted lips. She waited until Maura opened her eyes, meeting lusty pools of black. "I'm indulging in what's mine. Do you want to take that away from me?"

Maura panted hard. Jane was staking her claim on Maura, letting her know that she was in this for the long run. Although her body screamed for a release Maura knew that letting Jane take her time was going to mean a mind blowing orgasm in the end. "No I don't. I'm yours Jane. Do as you please."

Jane couldn't stop the possessive growl that slipped from her throat. "Damn right Maur." With that her lips were back on Maura's. She couldn't get enough of kissing the doctor. Sinuous lips moved against her own, not parting until both pairs were swollen and red.

Suddenly dropping to her knees Jane kissed Maura's ankle. She slipped the high heel from Maura's left foot before kissing each toe. Then she did the same to the other side. Maura giggled quietly, looking down from over the counter. "Why Jane you didn't tell me you had a foot fetish."

Jane laughed flicking her eyes up to Maura's teasing ones. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Was it funny?"

Jane just let a grin form on her face. Sucking Maura's big toe into her mouth Jane bathed in Maura's squeal. Releasing it both women laughed as Jane stood back up. Maura's hands moved off the counter to squeeze Jane's waist as she leaned in. "You're perfect."

"No one's perfect Jane. That would enquire no flaws, for the person to be universally liked, to have the answer to any ques- " Maura's rant was stopped with a sound kiss to her lips.

Breaking back Jane smirked. "You're my kind of perfect."

Maura blushed and felt emotions building up in her chest. They had only been dating for a week but already Maura knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Jane Rizzoli. The words "I love you" didn't need to be said because both women already knew of their love for the other. It was just a given.

The feel of Jane's hands back on her thighs silenced Maura's thoughts and her breathing hitched again. The dress was pushed up to her waist revealing sinful blue laced panties. Grabbing the stool next to her, Jane sat down on it, staring down between Maura's legs. At Jane's gaze Maura slid her legs apart, offering more to her eyes. "Please." Maura whispered faintly.

"Patience." Jane shot back quietly. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of Maura's panties and languidly slid them down Maura's legs. When they reached her ankles Maura all but kicked them off, her heels wrapping around to dig into Maura's back, trapping her. Jane chuckled hoarsely, her hot breath ghosting over her core. "We'll have to work on the meaning of patience."

Maura let out an un-amused growl, hip lifting. "Jane." The way her name rolled off her lips left no one to question that Maura needed her. If Jane didn't touch her soon Maura felt like she would simply combust. Her own being was on fire and her sex was burning. "Jane."

Jane licked her lips before bending down. Her tongue drew patterns on her inner thighs before Maura whimpered. Her hands grabbed Jane's unruly curls and pulled, trying desperately to get what she needed. Jane moaned loudly before diving in.

Her lips grabbed onto her folds, her tongue instantly darting out to swipe through the abundance of wetness. Maura almost screamed, her hips flying off the counter to press into Jane's face. "Mmmm. So damn tasty." Jane breathed before flicking her tongue over her engorged clit rapidly.

"Yes! Oh… yes Jane!" Maura moaned. Her nails were digging into Jane's scalp, but Jane didn't seem to mind. Her tongue worked at her clit before dipping into her sex. Her lips would latch onto any part of her sex she could get to. It was frenzied and fast, the lust and love they both showed toward each other making this heated.

Jane grabbed Maura's hips to ensure that she didn't fall off the counter, but didn't limit her ability to thrust. Her body rocked up and down with Jane's tongue strokes, fucking Jane's face. Wetness was covering Jane's lips, chin, cheeks, and nose but Jane wouldn't have it any other way. This was by far the hottest thing Jane had ever done or witnessed.

Pulling back to breathe Jane's eyes met Maura's. Both were dark as night and Jane purposely licked her lips. Maura groaned, launching forward to kiss her lips. Her own wetness mixed in their mouths, spreading across Maura's lips.

"Oh my God!" Maura cried out into Jane's mouth as Jane's hand had found her sex. Slamming two fingers into her instantly, Jane quickly added a third. "Yes!"

Resting their foreheads together Jane looked into her eyes while her hand pumped frantically in and out of her core. Maura clung to Jane's shoulders, panting desperately. "That's it Maur. Let me see you come for me. Give your body over to me."

"Oh ooooohh." Maura moaned. She tried to keep her eyes opened but as Jane's fingers brushed into her g-spot before slamming into it over and over she couldn't. Her eyes squeezed shut, head tipped back, and body in blissful pleasure Maura came. "Jane!" Maura screamed it, both thankful that everyone was gone, but also in this moment not caring.

Her body seized and convulsed around Jane's fingers that still rammed into her. She saw stars behind her eyelids and held onto Jane for dear life. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had and when she finally came down, her body still trembling Maura was exhausted.

Jane leaned Maura back against the wall before sitting back down in the chair. Her lips gently licked at her clit, easing it back down from its high and then slowly slipped her fingers out of Maura. "Oh." Maura gasped.

"It's okay Maur. I got you." Jane soothed, lapping at her juices, calming her sex. When Jane knew Maura was too sensitive to take any more she stood back up and placed a soft kiss to her neck.

Then she pulled Maura's dress back into place and bent down to pick up her panties. Shoving them into her jacket pocket, Jane slid Maura's heels back on her feet. "Jane. I don't think I can walk." Maura whispered embarrassingly.

Jane smiled. "You don't have to. I got you." She placed a kiss to each of Maura's blushing cheeks. Jane grabbed Maura's purse, slinging it over her should before placing one arm under Maura's legs and another under her back.

Picking her up bridal style Jane walked them to the car. Maura buried her head in Jane's neck, sleep already trying to take her. "Love you." She mumbled finally.

They had reached the car and Jane unlocked and then placed Maura into the passenger side with care. Moving back Jane placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too."

By the time that Jane got around to the driver's side Maura was already fast asleep.

Neither knew that Dr. Pike hadn't really left. He had hid himself around the corner near the back exit and had listened to their exchange. While he currently hadn't expected to hear what he did he was incapable of moving.

His cock had grown hard and he was leaning against the wall for support. As Maura panted with Jane's ministrations his hand had slipped into his boxers, working himself off.

When it was all said and done he stood, blushing deeply. He knew that Maura had just gained a lot more time away from him than a month. There was no way he would be able to look at either of them without blushing and stuttering.

As he walked away he began to mutter about how unprofessional Dr. Isles was and how he would make sure that he was the head of the BPD's medical establishment one day. But really he was just muttering lies.

* * *

**Alright so there it is. Love it? Hate it? Send me a review. **

**Also there is an update on my other fics. I have decided to end A Hard Days Work where it is. I know I promised another chapter, but I feel like I like where it is currently and it has been so long since I've updated it that I'm just going to call it done.**

**Having said that… there will be an upcoming fic where I write all the naughty ideas that people sent me in regards to what you all wanted Maura to do to Jane. So don't worry. Maura will get her revenge. *winks***

**As for Misunderstanding there is another chapter coming soon and will probably be a few more after that.**

**Thanks for reading once again! I love you all! **


End file.
